1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of preventing deterioration of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus.